


RonLars Drabble Series

by HarukaHamato



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi-curious Ronaldo, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaHamato/pseuds/HarukaHamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short stories that came to mind while watching different Steven Universe episodes, I don't know how many there will be but I'll make sure to update as soon as possible and if anybody as any suggestions please leave a comment.( Oh and tags and characters will be changed and updated as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Lars Discovers How Wanted Ronaldo is

**Author's Note:**

> Lars may act a bit out of character, but I think, although we haven't seen it on the show, he would defend someone he truly cares about, I mean he is a teenager so of course he wouldn't come out and be honest with himself

     Though Lars may seem like a jerk it wasn't  _always_ his fault and the only one who knew this of course was his boyfriend of four months now, the local idiot as referred to by some, Ronaldo Fryman. Take Sponge Bob Square Pants for example, Squidward gets treated as the grumpy stuck up neighbor, but if you lived next to that sponge every day, then had to deal with him at work wouldn't you get at least a little irritated, well, while Lars didn't live next to him he certainly had his own Sponge Bob, who was bugging him on the way to school right now.

     "Hey Lars, who works the Big Doughnut while you're at school? Don't you get worried whose hands will be all over the doughnuts," the boy let out an exaggerated gasp," what if they don't use gloves!?" Steven shouted, a hand covering his mouth as if he had just cursed, but he might as well have with the few eyes of students that turned towards their direction." Those savages! I bet the don't even wash their hands."

     Before Lars could express how much he didn't care about what happened at the Big Doughnut while he was off duty a tall blonde walked up to him, but unfortunately it wasn't the blonde he was hoping for, in fact he had rarely seen this guy around school, he looked up and down at his attire and immediately remembered  why, he was wearing dark blue shorts and a black v-neck, but what stood out was his varsity jacket he draped carelessly on his right forearm.

     " Hey have you seen Ronaldo around? Jenny said you would know where to find him, you're....Lars right?" Something about how smooth his voice sounded rubbed Lars the wrong way. He had almost panicked, thinking that Jenny had slipped the secret of their relationship to who ever the hell this guy was.

     Lars glanced down to the side of his to see that Steven had already scampered off, probably getting distracted by something else that interested him, he looked back at the taller male in his hazel colored eyes." What do you need Ronaldo for?" He asked, not bothering to answer his questions.

     " Oh sorry, my name's Tom," The now named blonde Tom held out a hand for Lars to shake, but when the other boy just sneered he awkwardly pulled his hand back." Right, well we have a science project together, we were working on it last night, I guess I lost track of time because I forgot to get his number. I can be quite air-headed sometimes." He ran a hand through his vexing straight blonde locks, his infuriatingly velvet like voice continued speaking." I really wish I got his contact information." Tom let out another soft chuckle his broad shoulders bouncing lightly." Time really does fly when you're having fun."

     "Haven't seen him." Lars said curtly, he was started to get annoyed with this guy's general presence. He then started to wonder about last night when Ronaldo had cancelled their plans of a movie night and a few beers, but he only half listened to the explanation and was now regretting it. Lars didn't even try to hide the fact that he was pissed as he glared at Tom." Don't you have skirts to look up or the coach's sneakers to lick?" Despite the fact that he usually got in to verbal arguments with people, most would think twice about getting on the bad side of a well-built foot ball player he had a reason that was worth it; Ronaldo.

     Tom was immediately taken back by the suddenly rude comment and had to rethink over the short conversation to see what he had done to offend him." Uh, well I was just worried about getting the project done." He tried to explain, he wasn't one who was easily intimidated but the glare on Lars features sent chills down his spine. 

     "You mean you wanted to make sure _Ronaldo_ was getting it done, right?" Lars hissed." I know how you helmet heads work, pushing around nice guys to pick up your slack." What was really on his mind was the 'fact' that this guy was trying to get his grabby hands all over Ronaldo, but he couldn't say that without revealing their relationship." So either leave him alone or you'll be answering to me."

     "It's not like that-" Tom was going to continue but the bell rung, beginning the six minute passing period to the next class." I-I gotta run." He said quickly before jogging off to were the classrooms were.

     Though he should have been heading on his way to class as well, Lars wasn't in the mood to sit through some boring session with his teacher for an hour and the encounter with Tom just know made his skin crawl, though never really being in a physical fight before he felt an urge to kick that guy's ass, even with a slender frame like his. He subconsciously chewed his bottom lip as he walked aimlessly in the halls, there were a few other students also ditching, most sitting outside classrooms smoking weed, the smarter ones did it in the bathroom.

     '  _Why would Ronnie pair up with that guy for science?'_ Lars thought to himself.' _I would think he'd pick one of his other nerdy friends, not some meat-headed jock.'_ Before he had time to catch it, a growl slipped past his lips and he was pretty surprised by it, sure he has gotten jealous, more times than he would like to admit, but never this heatedly. More often than not it was his boyfriend who would bring feelings out of him that he rarely liked to show towards anyone else, it was some unnatural, perhaps God given talent Lars had decided. While he doddled around through different hallways, he saw an open classroom, he glanced in while he was walking by, but the sight made his do a double take and stop. There was Ronaldo, sitting at the teacher's desk talking to a couple of kids that were sitting in desks across from him, jotting down what Lars presumed to be notes, then it hit him. Ronaldo usually had Wierdness Investigations club, he was the president as well as the founder, he also got to name the club, which was a tribute to his website.

     He took a few steps in, leaning against the door casually before tapping his knuckles on the wood a few times, causing everyone in the room to look up at him, which only made him slightly uncomfortable." Mind if I stay awhile?" Lars asked, he figured that just being around him would ease his nerves a bit more.

     Ronaldo smiled gently at him, but one of the 'investigators' as they liked to be called made a whining noise." Aw, I thought it was a real girl."

     Just then he was struck at the back of his head by the girl sitting behind him." What do you think I am asshole!?" To be fair her hair was a bit short and she was on the flat chested side, but she had big rimmed glasses that made her attractive, along with the small spread of freckles on the bridge of her nose and her bangs that had an 80's feel to it which added a cuteness factor. Soon the other kids in the small group started contributing to the argument and giving her tip of how to be more female looking.

     Lars just rolled his eyes before walking over to Ronaldo." So this is your club huh? They seem like a handful."

     "They're not as bad as someone else I know." Ronaldo replied jokingly with a smile that had Lars' heart spinning doughnuts in his chest and a pink blush spread over his cheeks.

     "Shut up." Lars muttered, he didn't say it out of anger and of course Ronaldo knew this since he replied with a chuckle before yelling to call the attention of his group mates. Lars had looked over as well to see that someone had taped a post it note with the gender symbol for female on her forehead, the poor girl was just sitting there quietly while the boys lightly chatted and snickered. She ripped it off her forehead when she had realized Ronaldo's attention was on her now.

     Before Lars could speak Ronaldo beat him to the punch." Who did this to Alyssa?" He spoke in such a stern manner Lars himself had never heard before and he felt himself shrink a little, he had such an intense look in those deep blue eyes that made Lars choke on his spit even though he wasn't the one who was in trouble, when no one spoke up he said." Fine, everyone is running laps tomorrow on the field, with out their inhalers for the whole week and if no one confesses by then the club will be disbanded."

     The reaction of the room was almost instant, though nobody said who it as they were all shouting for the club to remain and after a while a boy had stepped forward to plead guilty, making everyone else sigh with relief and he was hit with a citation and a warning of being banned for the next disruption. Lars had no idea that any one other that Ronaldo could be so passionate about hunting for things that couldn't be explained. He looked back at him, the voice he had used still made him shiver." I'm gonna sit at the back 'kay?"

     Ronaldo just gave him a nod." Sure go a head, feel free to join any time you like." He smiled.

     Lars rolled his eyes." As if I would want to be around this nerd herd." He said jokingly as he walked to the many empty seats that were further back at the class, but more towards the side so he could have a clear view of Ronaldo, he slung his bag in to the seat in front of him as he took out his phone and began scrolling through different web pages about what to do if your boyfriend suddenly uncharacteristically turns you on.

* * *

 

     He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but it only felt like a few minutes had passed before he heard the bell ring for second period, Lars looked up from his phone to see that everyone was shuffling out of the classroom in to the halls, except Ronaldo who was collecting papers off the desk and Alyssa who had just gotten up from her desk. Lars got up as well, figuring he could walk Ronaldo to class just because he felt like it, he pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag, about to walk up to the front of the classroom when he was stopped, he watched as Alyssa walked up to Ronald's desk and since he was adjacent to them he could see her cheeks were a dark red.

     "U-Uh Senpai." Alyssa choked out, it came out as a bit of a whisper, she kept glancing down at her hands, which were in front of her index fingers pointing out on both hands and she kept pressing them together and pulling them apart in a small rhythm.

     Ronaldo looked up to acknowledge the girl with a smile." You don't have to call me Senpai when we're alone, that's only for the club. Did you need something?" He asked as he finished stuffed the pages in to his shoulder bag.

     Now Lars had strong principles against hitting a woman, he believed it was cowardly but the net words that flew out of her mouth made him rethink that." Well, I wanted to thank you for handling the situation earlier, with the boys. Being the only girl in the club has it's hardships, but you make it easier by being so kind to me Senpai." Alyssa then stopped fiddling with her fingers to fish through her bag and pull out a small white box with a red ribbon tied around it." I know it's not much. but I've been meaning to give these chocolates to you as a sign of my appreciation." She said holding it out to him.

     Ronaldo awkwardly reached out and took the box from her." Oh, um, thank you Alyssa."

     Alyssa seemed over joyed at his acceptance of the sweets, but behind her Lars was fuming, as a matter of fact he was charging right up to the front of the class." I'm glad you like them, I also wanted to know if you were free-" She was cut off by Lars nudging her aside, swiftly grasping on to Ronaldo's wrist and dragging him out the classroom.

     "We have plans that day." Lars growled at her, as he pulled his boyfriend ,who gave her an apologetic smile, through the crowded halls of the school corridor. Upon seeing the murderous look on Lars' face, most people moved out of the way and he simply maneuvered around the other. Keeping his grip tight on him and ignoring his questions Lars hauled Ronaldo all the way to his house, where he knew his parents had gone off to work.

* * *

 

     "Lars what the hell-" Ronaldo tried asking for the hundredth time while he was being hauled across town and 'kidnapped' in to Lars' home, but he was cut off by a pair of lips smashing in to his own. He was shocked by how much passion he could feel behind those lips and his hands instinctively went to his hips when he felt a pair of hands tangle in to his messy blonde curls, when the pulled apart for much needed air Ronaldo could only pant lightly as he stared back in to Lars' eyes.

     " Why does everyone want you Ronnie!?" Lars shouted as his hand once again went to his charge's wrist and he pulled him in to his room and slammed and locked the door behind them, he then pushed him to make him sit on his bed before climbing in to his lap." I swear you're never leaving my room again, or else I'll become a serial killer." He huffed.

     It slowly dawned on Ronaldo what his frantic partner had meant." Is this about Alyssa?" He asked with smile that was nothing short of charming in Lars' dictionary.

     Lars groaned exasperatedly." Of course it's about Alyssa! And Tom! And that gothic punk that stares at your ass in Gym class! And that janitor that _just_ so happens to be mopping every time you walk to History!" After letting out his tangent he panted and waited for his reaction.

    Ronaldo shook his head and started full on laughing at him, he was laughing so hard that his face was turning red and tears were in his eyes, when he started to calm down he looked back up at his still pissed off boyfriend, trying to talk while catching his breath." S-Sorry....I jus-s-t....aren't you overreacting?"

     Lars gasped and his features looked as if some one had just told him broccoli were sentient beings sent to take over the planet, but with Ronaldo he would be the one to say something like that." Overreacting!? Do you know how much people fawn over you all day? Or how exhausting it is to get them to back off with out telling them about us? I just don't get it...." He looked down and the anger that was once on his face completely fell.

     The other boy sighed and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed up against each other." Lars, we have been together almost all our lives and dating for four months now, do you really think some random stranger is going to come between us just for ogling over me?" He rubbed up and down the small of his back and smiled when the smaller boy relaxed.

     The mohawk wearing teen wrapped his arms around Ronaldo's neck and breathed a sigh of relief." Thanks Ronnie, I guess I was just letting things get to my head."

     Ronaldo chuckled and nodded." Yeah you were." He kissed the top of his head and they just sat like that holding each other for some time, not a care in the world anymore." But I think you're right about that janitor."

 

 

**The End......for now......**

 

 

                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tom didn't act like the typical jock, but that was kind of the point of he character, I picture him of being more of a gentle giant than a brute


	2. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would do an AU next, but due to a pretty funny picture I found I'll be doing a chapter based on that so it will postponed for now. Disclaimer: No images belong to me, or Steven Universe, just the OCs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice of Stevaldo is Markiplier

 

 

     They weren't sure who had bumped in to who first, there was just a sudden flash of light that originated from his gem and suddenly they weren't  _them_ anymore, but  _him_ again. It had started off with a movie night gone wrong from the very beginning in Lars' opinion, first he had a later shift than usual at the Big Doughnut, due to new management and new opening hours, then Sadie calls in sick so he actually has to do work, afterward on his way to the lighthouse he realizes he forgot to turn off the lights and lock up causing him to jog all the way to do so. Now it wasn't too bad, Lars just figured it was a little streak of bad luck, but then as he walks back to the light house once more, he gets a call from his mother telling him that his older brother was back in town for the week, meaning he had to deal with his parents constantly comparing how great Lawrence is doing in college compared to him and then to add insult to injury, in his annoyed haste up the final stretch to the door of the light house he trips and lands face first in to what he swears is the only puddle in Beach City, ruining his once nice outfit he was going to impress Ronaldo with. Then, because the universe is just against him at this point, he opens the door to find that the bane of his existence is on the couch next to his childhood friend.

     Lars was about to speak up when he saw the apologetic look on Ronaldo's face as Steven ran over to him, hugging his waist tightly." Lars! I didn't know you were coming over!" He looked down and saw stars in the kid's eyes as he squeezed tighter." Ronaldo must be pretty cool then."

     Ronaldo smiled as the scene played out in front of him, he honestly didn't know whether or not Lars would show up, sure they were getting their friendship back on track but he was worried that this was a step too big for him since they only started talking again a few weeks ago and that took a push from both Sadie and Steven."What happened to your shirt?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, he even noted that he was wearing a nice blue polo shirt instead of his green snake shirt and a well fitted pair of black dress pants, he smiled lightly.

     "Don't ask." Lars growled as he was finally able to shake Steven off his legs, he was about to take a seat on the couch next to Ronaldo, but the over eager half gem was too excited to notice the direction Lars was head and jumped on the cushion next to the blonde, bouncing in his seat, forcing Lars to sit in the recliner by himself."What movie are we watching first?" He asked with a bored tone as he leaned back and rested his chin on his palm and used his other hand to try getting some of the dirt off his shirt.

     Steven looked up at Lars in confusion." Movie?" He then looked at Ronaldo." I thought we were gonna have real fun on guy's night, like board games, pillow fights, video games and dance battles." While Ronaldo wanted to tell him the night was originally going to be just a movie night, the pout on his face was way to hard to resist giving in to.

     "Well, how about this, we can do somethings you want to do before we start watching movies alright?" Ronaldo asked, glancing at Lars to see what his opinion on the compromise, all he got was an expected shrug of indifference." So what do you want to do first?" Ronaldo asked, turning back to Steven, who hoped off the coach in excitement, pulling Ronaldo off the coach with him.

     "Dance with me!" Steven yelled joyously, he let go of his hands to take out his phone and play a song." Since I need to learn more about fusion I've been making up a new dance routine, Amethyst said I need to add more bounce to it, but Pearl said I need to have more form. Wanna see it?" Before he could get a reply the young gem was already moving his body as best as he could to the beat, Ronaldo rolled his eyes playfully before dancing along with him, though he admittedly didn't have a lot of rhythm, but it still didn't stop Lars from staring at him every time he rolled his hips a certain way.

     Lars was getting irritated as he watched them from his seated position, his glare shifting from Steven to Ronaldo, he groaned and tried to look as disinterested as possible, but then something happened, Steven belly button had started to glow then the two clumsy idiots had stumbled in to each other. He had to shield his eyes as a flash of red light nearly blinded him, he blinked a few times before standing up." Ronnie?" When his eyes readjusted to the light he found that it was neither Steven nor Ronaldo that was there, but some one entirely new." What the hell!?" He shouted, stumbling back and falling back on to his backside.

     Who ever this new guy was looked around for a moment before chuckling." Oh, it looks like I'm back." He stretched his arms above his head before running his hands down his broad chest." Damn it feels good." He looked down at the frightened boy below him and smirked holding out a hand." Sorry Sweetness, I guess I didn't introduce myself, the name's Stevaldo."

     Lars reached a shaky hand up to grasp the proclaimed Stevaldo's hand, he was hauled up to his feet so fast that he nearly stumbled forward." Y-You're....: Words failed him for a moment as he tried to process what was happening.

     "You can't tell by my handsome mug?" He let out a big chuckle." I'm a little bit of Ronaldo, a little bit of Steven, and all awesome." His tone turned more serious." I'm sorry it took so long for us to be introduced, but isn't it worth it, I've wanted to hang out with you for so long now. Pretty much since the moment I was made." A pink blush flushed across Stevaldo's plump cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair.

     Being a good head shorter than the fusion Lars was a bit intimidated, but that emotion was pushed aside." Have you...existed before?"

     Stevaldo gave an enthusiastic nod." Yeah a couple times, Steven is always around Ronaldo when he isn't fighting gem monsters or hanging with Connie, which is kind of rare and Ronaldo always likes having some one listen to his theories. So I've been around long enough be more than them, impressed?" He asked with a smirk.

     Lars' features contorted, he scrunched up his eyebrow and scoffed." What ever man this is weird, you two being together is kind of freaky." He said, looking away from him and stuffing his hands in to his pockets." But I guess it's better than you both wondering around."

    Then two different voices started coming Stevaldo, first a higher pitched voice then a deeper one." W-What?"" **He doesn't like us!"** " No, no, no he just has to get used to this." **" No he's always like this, always pushing everyone away!"** After that there was a popping sound and the two were back, separately.

     Steven was jumping up and down." That was amazing, we haven't done that in awhile!" But Ronaldo didn't share his joyful expression, he silently stood up and dusted himself off before fixing his glasses. Steven looked at him with a frown." Ronaldo are you okay?" 

     The blonde nodded." I'm fine Steven." 

     Lars gave him a questionable look." Ronnie?"

     "Why did you even come tonight Lars?" The tone in Ronaldo's voice told Lars that he was anything but fine, he didn't even look at him, but rather the ground. There was complete silence, even Steven had nothing to say in order to lighten the mood." Maybe you should just leave."

     Lars was a bit shocked, but more confused than anything." Seriously?" When no answer came he scowled and kept the hurt in his voice back." Fine, I got better things to do anyway." He said as he walked out of the lighthouse, carefully avoiding the puddle this time as he marched back to his house, practically stabbing the lock with his keys as he twisted his knob and slammed the door behind him so hard the house shook. He stomped loudly up the stairs causing his worried mother to come out of her room as he made his way to the attic, but he only slammed the door in her face. Lars muttered swears under his breath as he stripped down completely before flopping down on his bed, not bothering to put on some clothes as he tossed and turned on the bedspread." To hell with that guy." He growled as he laid on his back, he closed his eyes but an image of Stevaldo's smirking face, his eyes snapped open and he flung one of his pillows somewhere in the room, causing something to fall to the floor and break. He groaned and rolled over to lay on his stomach, it took around thirty minutes for him to finally get to sleep.

* * *

     It had been a week since they had last talked and Sadie decided that if Lars was just going to mope and not take any of the advice she was giving him around then he should just head home for the day, the mohawk wearing teen just shrugged her off and walked out after changing out of his work shirt. He could see Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck hanging out in front of Fish Stew Pizza, but he didn't have it in him to go over and try to impress them right now, so he glumly walked in the other direction, heading toward the beach. He was looking down with his hands stuffed in to his pocket, he was so busy being wrapped in his thoughts he had almost ran in to Steven, who was just standing there on the beach as if he was waiting for him.

     "Hey Lars." Steven chimed, the kid didn't seemed to be as eccentric as he usually is, which made Lars raise an eyebrow." You know it's been awhile since we've seen each other, why don't you come over, we could just chill at my house." Something about the insistence in his voice had Lars on edge, but with more strength than a normal boy his age should have-then again he was anything but normal-he pulled Lars by his wrist through the beach until he saw two people coming in to view.

     Lars stiffened when Ronaldo turned around and their eyes locked, the blonde immediately turned away and the more unexpected person turned to look at him through triangle shaped glasses." Glad you could join us." Garnet said before looking at Steven." We'll be needing some privacy." He nodded, the brightest smile now on his face as he ran off, the tall gem looked at the two boys." Steven told me about you two, and I offered to help, but only for Steven's benefit." She then sat cross legged on the sand and waited for them to do the same." It's simple, you two just have to fuse."

     They both looked at her with shocked expressions, but Lars was the first to speak up." Fuse?! You mean that thing Steven and Ronaldo did, that's not normal and I don't see how joining with him will help at all." He could see out of the corner of his eye Ronaldo tensing and his fists clenched tightly.

     Garnet remained silent for a moment before saying." Nothing about this city is normal, especially the both of you. Now if you're done wasting time, please stand." Ronaldo was the first to move, getting to his feet but still looking at the sand, Lars sighed before standing as well." Begin."

     They had no music to move to, there was no sound except for sound of the waves splashing, they both looked everywhere but each other until Ronaldo extended a hand out to Lars, the letter was finally looking in to his eyes." Come on, let's just get this over with." Lars nodded as he slowly took his hand, he gasped as he was suddenly pulled flush against Ronaldo's body, he blushed darkly as Ronaldo rolled his hips as he did when he danced with Steven. Lars awkwardly tried moving his lanky body with the motion of Ronaldo's, he stumbled as he was twirled, his hand automatically reached out as he stumbled back, grasping on to his shoulder, the blonde took the chance to dip him down. Lars froze as he looked up at Ronaldo who was looking down at him with a dark red blush, he leaned up and  and closed his eyes as he [kissed his cheek](http://t11.deviantart.net/ES5BRPz0tK7qDCMyDNnNYMPRA4Y=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre11/21b9/th/pre/i/2016/013/5/d/ronaldoxlars_by_yaoi_otakugirl-d9nv305.jpg). When he opened his eyes again he looked up at Ronaldo." Uh...is this what fusion is like?"

     The blonde shook his head and lifted up his dance partner, slowly letting go of him." No, when me and Steven fuse we just faze in to each other and become one being. Our feelings keep us bound to each other."  He tried to explain the experience." Besides I think only gems could fuse."

     Lars growled upon hearing this, he looked away and shoved his hands in to his pockets." Great I'm glad that twerp is better than me in more ways than one."

     "That's not what I said Lars." Ronaldo said causing Lars to look up at him.

     "You didn't have to say it."

     Ronaldo released a sound that Lars thought was a grunt but he wasn't to sure." Do you have to be so damned passive aggressive?" 

     "Why do you have to be dense as hell?" Lars barked back. When Ronaldo only gave him a questionable look he turned away."Stevaldo," He said after a brief moment of silence, looking back at him" he's been around more than once though, right? When did you and Steven get all chummy?"

     "Well when your only friend leaves you at nine years old and you have no one else to turn to, you settle for what you can get."

     "I didn't mean to leave that day." Lars said raising his voice a little." I came back didn't I?"

     "Nine years later, and if it wasn't for Sadie or Steven you would have went along acting like nothing happened between us......and you still d-do." Hearing that crack in his voice made Lars' eyes widen, he had never known Ronaldo to cry much in their youth, not even at his mother's funeral, he stayed strong for Peedee and his father. He bared so much weight on his shoulders and Lars had been to worried about his own problems to care about his, he sighed realizing what a jack ass he had been this whole time, putting his feelings above Ronaldo's all these years and he can finally make up for it but he's standing there just watching as he lifted his glasses to wipe his cascading tears away." I wish I knew what made you hate me so much."

     Lars sighed and took a step closer to his childhood friend, he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to him." I don't hate you....." He paused as Ronaldo dried his eyes and blew his nose."I just....I-I thought, you wouldn't want to see me again after our fight....so I decided not to come back, it was easier to pretend like we had nothing instead of realizing you hated me."

     Ronaldo blinked in surprise and yelled." That's why you left?! You thought I was that mad at you?"

     Lars' face flushed with embarrassment." Well yeah, I-I mean I said some pretty shitty things and ripped up your picture, if it wasn't for me you could've had a big news story."

     A chuckle was not what he expected to hear from Ronaldo's mouth, but it was better than more yelling." Lars that picture had no evidence of supernatural entities, it just looked liked someone it you in the face with a 2 by 4. I was naive then, now I really know how to get an authentic believable photo."

     A sigh escaped his lips." Maybe but if I had just grown a pair and talked to you then you wouldn't be hanging with Steven all the time or be pissed at me now."

     Ronaldo rolled his eyes playfully." I told you I'm over it, I just got a little angry because of what you said yesterday, it just seemed like you regretted spending time with me again. Besides I can't stay mad at you for long, you were always there for me growing up....." Ronaldo took Lars' hand in to his," my best friend...." he intertwined their fingers,"my first kiss." The look in his eyes when Ronaldo said those last words had Lars blushing like it was the night it happened.

     He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand." Y-Yeah, right..." He didn't know what to do but luckily Ronaldo did, the blonde stepped forward an gently placed his lips on Lars', the kiss was pretty awkward as well as sloppy since neither had much kissing experience since their first time with each other. Lars boldly moved his hand to cup Ronaldo's cheek and the other placed his spare arm on the latter's hip, drawing him closer. The moment felt absolutely perfect until Lars had remembered something, his eyes widened as he gently pushed Ronaldo away, he was about to question his actions when the realization dawned on him and his face paled a little as both boys snapped their heads in the direction of where real fusion was sitting, grinning at them.

     "Please, don't stop on my account." 

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter, hopefully it wasn't too bad, the next one will have more fluff, since my works so far have mostly angst and arguments in them

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of the drabble series, the next should be showing up real soon, and it's a sort of AU that I don't think any one has used so far. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to send me requests, I will try to get to them as soon as I can.


End file.
